


No Holiday

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-27
Updated: 2009-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-08 11:31:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1939419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	No Holiday

**Title:** No Holiday  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Characters:** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy, Rose Weasley  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/hd100/profile)[**hd100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/hd100/) 's prompt: Holiday  
 **Author's Notes:** No warnings that I am aware of.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

No Holiday

~

“Who gave Granger and Weasley permission to go on holiday, anyway?”

Harry smiled. “It’s _Weasley_ and Weasley, and I told them it’d be fine.”

“You lied.” Draco, leaning against Harry, cracked one eye open, surveying the messy living room. “Babysitting is not fine.”

“We’re surviving.”

“It’s only been _one day_. Next time you offer, I’m staying home,” Draco snapped, closing his eyes once more.

“We only have three more days.” Harry swung his arm over Draco’s shoulder. “We’ll make it.”

“Unca Dwaco?”

Draco looked down. “Yes, Rosie?”

“I wuff you!”

As she scampered off, Draco chuckled tiredly. “Maybe you’re right.”

~ 


End file.
